Life
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: After years alone, yet surrounded by others, the Flock finally come together, as they never did before. None know of the other, yet fate turns out to be a force to be reckoned with. A.U. Now dedicated to FleckedWings90900.
1. Max

****Revised Version**

_**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**_

_**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**_

_**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**_

_**Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**_

…

_**Max**_

Things where changing, suddenly and impendingly. Not so sure it was for the better either, quite frankly. Regardless, life is renowned for it's fast curve-balls, and I'd long since learned sometimes the best you could do, was go with the flow. And if there was one thing I, Maximum Ride – bird-kid extraordinaire – could do, it was flow. At least until the waters got too rough.

Which is how I ended up spending a fine summer day, only one of a weeks worth left, packing. By bird-kids everywhere, I hated packing. Digging through the crowded confines of my once (very, _very_ long ago) clean closet, I was finding things not seen for _years_.

"Hey Ella, I found your report for... um, English...due about three years ago. Never mind, I'm just going to–" Before I could finish my younger half-sister of two years hauled feathers into my room and snatched the paper from my loosely clamped fingers.

"Oh my God, Max!" She had something akin to horror and shock scrawled across her face. "It took, like, a month to convince Mrs. Howard I actually turned this thing in! How did it end up in there!?" She demanded, probably thinking of how the paper had nearly lead to a confrontation between the elderly witch and mom, and truthfully I didn't wanna ponder that too long either. I gave a what-can-you-do shrug and continued my pilfering.

Two hours later I'd made a tally of the following horrid things that had been found in my multipurpose storage unit; fourteen long-lost homework assignments, most of which where mine, seven empty bags of cookies, two suspicious looking sandwiches (one which I may or may not remember misplacing a year ago), a tennis racket, all my sock's missing mates, one or two (maybe seven) empty soda cans, some plastic...thingy, and old Mr. Mikstuffins.

Yes kids, I too have a stuffed animal even after seventeen years I refuse to give away, so sue me. God knows I _shouldn't_ keep it, but frankly, it reminded me of happier times.

Not long after all the trash had been thrown away, all important articles packed, loaded, and shipped off to the new town we'd be moving to shortly. Somehow without Ella and my noticing mom had up and gotten herself married – of course we were there for the _actual_ marriage, we just happened to miss the between – to a man living an unbelievable twelve hours drive from our home. It just so happened he had the bigger house, which accounted for _us_ moving to _him_, woopie.

Interestingly enough it appeared he also had a daughter, although we knew nothing about her whatsoever – not even mom. Ella of course didn't mind, in fact she was ecstatic, no doubt hoping for a sister she could act 'girly' with. Something that would never fly with me, no pun intended.

Although, that pun, should you be outside the loop, is pretty darn hilarious. You see, I have wings. Yep, like a bird, exactly like a bird, in fact. I can even fly – the whole shebang. Like most mutations, it was something I'd been born with, don't know how, and frankly I don't care. A gift and a curse, as some brilliant poet or author or inventor once said.

The only people who knew of this little fluke where Mom, Ella, and myself; along with a few others I'd spilled to, before I learned how the bird kids lived. How I had to hide the difference in myself, lest I scare the pants off others. Life's funny that way.

Another four hours flew by and before I knew it the sun had vanished, and in its place was a full moon, basking the surrounding woodland in its magnificence. Tired from a full day of packing, Ella and Mom were fast asleep, preparing for the actual move tomorrow. However, being the bird-kid that I am, I could probably pull an all-niter and be no worse for the wear. In fact, I was tense with energy; energy of a different kind.

Long ago, when I'd first been learning to fly, my wings hadn't been fully developed. Their state pared with my inexperience led to a nasty fall one evening, where I'd jumped from the roof – you know how silly those darn seven-year-olds can be – and my wing had been pulled from its socket, resulting in an immediate confrontation with the ground. After that Mom had deemed my wings unfit for bearing my weight, assuming my wing structure and body structure weren't running in the same circles, and she had forbidden me from flying.

But I wouldn't be Maximum Ride if I followed rules, so I'd continued my attempts carefully and away from the watchful eye of my Mother, and after months of practice had perfected my ability to fly. Still I never told anyone about it, keeping it a fabulous secret.

Quietly unlatching the window facing east, I opened the glass that kept me away from the sweet freedom the had my wings quivering. Climbing onto the edge, I let my feathers unruffle after being kept away for so many days of imprisonment. Arching them slightly, delicately, I allowed myself to fall. Wind rushed by in a fury, and after a few thrilling seconds, I released my wings to their full length; and soared.

This is what freedom felt like. Breathing in the untainted night air, sweeping across the night sky underneath the moon, listening to the silence of the forest. Feeling the wind surge through my wings, and the simple feeling of my wings doing what they were made to do; the feeling of them leading me to freedom. For a few moments I was free of all the secrets and loneliness, accompanied by the singing of the gentle breeze, and dazzled by the bright stars that littered the dark sky.

But as everyone learns, freedom is fleeting, and it wasn't long before I was forced to turn and return home. Even sooner it seemed I had reached the window I'd left open and despite the small target made it through without a problem, thanks to several years of practice. Sooner than ever I was preparing for sleep as well, and mentally preparing for the new changes I'd be experiencing over the course of the next few days.


	2. Fang

****Revised Version**

_**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**_

_**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**_

_**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**_

_**Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**_

…

_**Fang**_

The stars stretched magnificently across the sky, spread open like a story waiting simply to be read. Leaning against the rough gray roof I gazed up at them, deep in thought. Fang. That's my name, short and simple. It didn't take a genius to tell you this isn't my 'birth' name, but it's what I'm called, go figure. A twinge of pain called for my attention.

Silently I stood, rolling my shoulders as I let my wings untuck, before spreading them to their full length. Flexing them a few times until the tension had been released, I then relaxed my shoulders, and yes, my _wings_. Like a bird. One of the very few things I'd been gifted with. With the current train of thought, what lay in the immediate future came to mind.

Perfectly centered despite the obvious height of the building, which was paired with a decent wind, I strode to the edge of the roof. I closed my eyes for a moment, before gazing downward, past the sneakers that hung more than an inch over the last of the gray shingles, and down to the waiting ground below. I smirked, and then flung myself into empty air.

Instantly my body reacted, I was falling, it screamed to me. Easily my wings began to pump steadily, and quickly I gained altitude, until I was several feet above the three story house. From there I took off, hoping to leave the morbid thoughts of what was to come behind. Regardless, they were there to enjoy the ride. Giving in I sighed, as I began to recall what all was to happen.

It seemed the rents were in need of a break, from me that is. They had scheduled a three month cruise around the world – moneymakers that they were – and declared it was a necessary retreat, that many other businessmen would be attending as well. It might have been believable, had he been stupid. News of the launching of the new cruise liner had been all over the news, that and the fact out of a family of five, he would be the only not in attendance.

This, of course, was of no concern to me. There were a foster family, nothing more, definitely much less. The only downside I could see was a missed vacation, which couldn't really be all that swell to begin with, if I would be sharing a room with Daniel – the boy is an insufferable brat, or God forbid, Emily. If there was anything worse than rooming with a brat like Daniel, it was rooming with a brat like Emily.

Emily was your grade A high school queen bee. The girl everyone is afraid of, yet so desperately vie for her attention. It just went to show, money was undeniably power. It's safe to say she wasn't the nicest person around, not even close, and one would think being related to the girl might make it a little easier on them. It didn't, quite the opposite. In fact, somehow he always seemed to make it into the weekly gossip, lucky him.

In light of his day to day life, the change might actually be good. Tomorrow I'd be on a plain to who knows where, celebrating a three month vacation of my own, where annoying Daniel's and hateful Emily's didn't exist. If I knew correctly, I would be attending some smancy-pantsy boarding school in Central America, then again, I don't very well pay attention when either Mrs. or Mr. Stanton speak, considering the multiple emphasis on obvious things and apparent redundancies.

Glancing at the moon I noted it was almost through with its ascent, and figured it might be nice to get some sleep before the 'big day' tomorrow. Wheeling around gracefully it was a short three minute flight back to the house, and a few more before succumbing to the world of dreams and nightmares, faintly wondering which I would be visited with tonight.


	3. Iggy

****Revised Version**

**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**

**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**

**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

******Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**

**...**

**Iggy**

Yawning Iggy rose from his desk, where he'd spent the last hour and a half planning his escape.. Tonight was the night. He was leaving, for good. He had rushed his decision, but he would rather leave unprepared than be subjected to the humiliation of staying.

He was not a tool. A freak, a miracle, a pyro, or an inventor – perhaps, but he was not something to be used for another's personal gain. He might be different, but did that really give others the right to treat him so?

Yet, despite this, his feeling, his so called 'loving parents' had done it again. Behind his back they had gone and booked another interview, another chance to be shown off like some circus sideshow. He had wings, big deal.

By midnight he was ready, carrying a pack with enough to hold him over for the first couple days. It was time to go. At the door he stood a moment, not bothering to turn around and view his home one last time. Not only was it not worth his time, but he had long ago lost the ability to do so.

Stealth was not necessary. Both Iggy's parents often spent their nights out on the town. Financed by the numerous bookings with reporters and the occasional talk show host. Right now they were likely enjoying an expensive meal at some fancy new restaurant, completely unaware their money maker was giving them the slip. Wouldn't they be disappointed upon returning home?

It was fairly quiet tonight, and a gentle breeze rustled the trees, and caused the metal buildings surrounding him to groan. Perfect fling conditions, he smiled.

Iggy walked the several blocks it took to reach the city park, which, surprisingly enough, was fairly large. At it center was a sizable lake, where he often went when he felt the need to spread his wings.

Although he could not see them as he walked silently down the city street, Iggy felt several eyes follow him. This was nothing unusual. He had been given quite the reputation in this city, and he soon heard the whispers pick up.

"Hey, isn't that the bird kid?"

"Woah! Look over there, it's the bird kid!"  
"hey really allow it out alone, what are they thinking?"

"Mommy, mommy, I wanna go talk to Mr. Bird Man!"

"No, no honey, come on now, keep walking. Let's go, now."

Iggy did his best to ignore the murmurs, but he twitched at that damn nickname how he hated it! Bird kid this, Bird kid that, did they not know he _had_ a name? Or, at the very least, acknowledge he was a human being, not some thing to be kept on a leash. That he _had_ come from two very human parents, oddities aside. He had thoughts, feelings, and everything else all these other people seemed to think he lacked. That and just a little more. Just a little too much.

Twelve blocks later he finally escaped the watching eyes stepping into what shelter the trees offered. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow, his parents would quickly hear of his escape, but by then it would be too late. He would be long gone. Iggy's stride lengthened, as his determination strengthened. This was it, tonighthe was free.

In his next home, although where that would be, he did not know, Iggy would no longer suffer the hateful life he had been forced to endure for so long. Finally, he would have the chance at a normal life, away from the greed of his parents, and the ridicule of those who knew of his wings. Blindness would be his only difference, and it would be a difference others could accept. Because they would have something he did not, rather than the other way around.

Satisfied with thoughts ofthe impending change, Iggy stepped into the moonlit clearing and, with a flourish, outstretched his wings. He did not know it, for he had never seen them, but they were magnificent; a dappled gray with ginger flecks. For years they had been featured in the most interesting news articles and papers, scientists had studied them, prodded them, and cut them. Over time he had grown to hate them. At the same time, he could not help but love them as well.

His wings gave him independence. They gave him an identity, however apart it set him. People feared what was not like them, and he certainly was not like them. Iggy knew the joy of flying through the night, soaring above the pain and anger of people. In the sky they could not touch him. They could not hurt him.

He understood their discontent. Iggy had suffered a similar fate. At a young age his eyesight had abandoned him, and left but the faintest of memories. Colors were the only things he could recall, and even then, the could not name them. At times he loathed those who had what he did not, who could see things he never would. Difference was not always good, it meant having and not having what others did and did not. So he would hide away his difference, and pretend he accepted theirs.

He flexed his wings softly, before pushing down swiftly. A powerful beat of his wings, followed by another, and then another. He rose into the air, and up above the lake, and above the trees. For the last time he passed over the city. People gazed up, and pointed from their place on the street. Watching in awe as a child with wings tore through the night. It would be the last any saw those magnificent dappled gray wings, and their ginger flecks.

On powerful wings, Iggy disappeared into the night.

Leaving behind the atrocities of a previous life, he set his sights on bigger and brighter things. Somewhere was a place none had ever heard his name, and none would recognize his face.

Tomorrow was a new day, and within it held a new life. His life.


	4. Nudge

****Revised Version**

**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**

**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**

**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

**Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**

**…**

Nudge

As a child, Nudge had been riveted by tales of princesses and princes, off magic and adventures, each with its own happy ending. As she grew, her interest in fairy tales did not wain, rather, it began to focus on one in particular. She began to read it, again and again, taken by the similarities she shared with the princess, and a hope that her life would end with such a happily ever after.

"Monique!" A female howled, as her door slammed open, and demanding. "I'm hungry!"

"Don't call me that." She moaned into her pillow, peeking from the refuge to the pink alarm clock to her right, "It's only 5:50!" Mia was truly one of a kind. Who in their right mind would ever voluntarily wake up so early on a Saturday? During spring break, no less!

"I don't care, go make something already!" Mia insisted, continuing with what should be prepared, how long it should take, and precisely how it should be done. One would think, with as much detailing as she gave, she would see the genius and simply doing it herself. But what else was a step sister good for? When Nudge gave no reply, the raven haired girl huffed, slamming the door, through it shouting, "If you're not down in five minutes I'm calling mom!"

Ah, 'mom'. A Cinderella story wasn't complete without a vindictive step mother to ensure her precious daughters' every need and desire was well catered to. With all the trouble they caused, it was a wonder no one had ever given in to the idea of hiring a maid, or at the very least, a cook. However, Isa – Nudge's evil step mother – believed doing so would only cause a possible leak, and all their secrets would end up plastered across every nation-wide newspaper across the country. Which led Nudge to believe the woman had watched one too many soap operas.

However you looked at the situation, it was she who ended up doing most of the housework within the Taylor mansion. At times Nudge considered whether or not her step mother simply did not want a maid because it would make life easier on her step daughter. The idea certainly seemed plausible.

Moments later Nudge urged herself from the bed, walking toward the door. A muscle near her shoulder blades twitched, and she was reminded she was not entirely like Cinderella. They certainly had some differences. Nudge stepped into the hallway, another difference dashing around her feet, barking. Not only was their dog not a cat, but he was not evil, nor named after the devil. He was just Total. Totally Total.

Also, Nudge had been blessed with only one terrible step sister. She nudged a door, town the hall from her own, open, stepping in and flicking on the lights. Spoiled, most certainly, but too young to be considered anything but adorable. "Sarah, wake up, breakfast will be ready in ten." Nudge announced, before closing the door, allowing the younger girl a while to get up, and heading down the stairs to begin breakfast. At the stairs she took a running start, before jumping and sailing over all twenty steps with ease.

"_Nudge!_"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, go watch tv or something. I mean, really, do you expect me to cook everything to your prestigious liking with you looking over my shoulder and commenting on _something_ every five seconds. I swear, I–" Nudge continued as she walked into the kitchen, picking out an armload of ingredients, before heading toward the frying pans. "Give me _twelve_ minutes, will you? Everything will be ready, and then–"

"_God_, Monique, will you _shut up_?"

"I told you! My name is Nudge!"

"Humph, just fix me my food, quietly, _Nudge_." After giving a huff of her own, Nudge obliged, albeit mumbling about ungrateful sisters and their giant egos. The rest of breakfast passed by smoothly, everyone enjoyed their meal, although, for the sake of maintaining her usual air Mia still complained.

As Nudge walked around the table, cleaning it off, Mia spoke up once again. "Oh, has mom told you yet? She began haughty, continuing before Nudge could give a reply, "We're all going on a vacation to the Bahamas!" Her elder sister gave a coy smile. "Well, _we_ are, anyway. Mom thinks it's been a while since you've gone to visit Aunt Delores, and you _know_ how important family is."

Despite her sister's obvious attempts, Nudge was not bothered. In fact, she had found out about the trip weeks ago. Sarah was not one for keeping secrets, and when Nudge had walked into her room one day, finding her in the midst of piles of clothes and bathing suits, the beans had quickly spilled. Rather than being disappointed by the fact she was not accompanying them, she was entire three months, free of the troublesome duo and her aggravating step mother. What more could she possibly ask for?

Everything was already set, a private jet was landing tomorrow evening to escort the three to their vacation home, and Nudge was leaving tonight. Bag already packed, all that was left was to wait. Humming cheerfully, the mocha-skinned girl washed the last of the dishes before heading upstairs. Yeah, as much as she liked Cinderella, they weren't alike in every aspect. Once she'd reached her room, Nudge maneuvered to her window, pushing it up, before launching herself out.

Cause, poor Cinderella, she didn't have wings.

For a moment Nudge hung suspended in the air, before chocolate wings snapped open, and suddenly she was flying, and so began Nudge's feathery tale.


	5. Gazzy

****Revised Version**

**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**

**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**

**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

******Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**

**…**

**Gazzy**

A blonde mop of hair slunk its way down the stairway, headed for the living room. Skipping the last two steps he came to a loud stop at its end. Already knowing where his father would be the young boy took a deep breath.

"Da-a-d! I'm hungry!" He shouted, jumping toward the couch where his father sat with a computer in his lap, a football game muted on the television. Not facing his son, the older man immediately began to pretending he was sleeping. In return Gazzy began poking and pulling at the older man's face. "You're not asleep!"

Shaking his head and laughing with his son the man tossed aside his laptop. "Alright, alright, you got me!" Hopping back Gazzy beamed at his father.

"How does spaghetti and two gourmet," the man winked good naturedly, "omelets?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Gazzy exclaimed, already knowing what was on tonight's menu. It was Saturday after all. A combination of their ultimate favorite foods, as per usual Saturday nights went.

"Okay, Gasman." His dad agreed as he started for the kitchen, his gait casual and unhurried.

Life had been like this since Gazzy's mother's death, three years ago. Everyday the little boy still fervently wished to see his mother's smiling face, but every day proved no different than the last. Her death had left him more docile than he had been in years, the worry and fear it had brought was staggering. Her death had not been something that had come and gone before they could understand what had come to pass. Rather, it had been Leukemia.

It had been horrible watching what it had done to his cheerful mother. The changes brought about by the radiation treatment, and later the sickness itself. Throughout the ordeal he had been lost, and even now he had not entirely found himself. It was impossible to describe, knowing when his mother would die, and counting the days, the weeks, and ultimately that months that passed until his mother finally passed away.

Since then it had just been him and his dad. At first things had been awkward, both unable to ignore the drastic change that had been forced upon both of them. Unable to talk to one another, although both felt the same things. What had truly made the situation so awkward was the fact, his father was actually new to the family. Not really his biological father, but rather his step father. As far as he knew, his real father had left when he was very young, and Gazzy had no memories of the man. Over time things had changed with his step father, and finally the two had found a rhythm that matched them both.

Gazzy took a moment to relish in the fact school was out for another week. Summer break had been wonderful, together he and his father had gone to a water park, and for a few weeks, Disney. It had been awesome, all the roller coasters, food, and shops. Gazzy had even ripped the head off one of the costumed people who walked around as Disney characters. It had been hilarious.

Like most kids, Gazzy held no liking for school, where all you did was sit in a desk and work meticulously on boring things, and listen to boring teachers. Regardless, that didn't mean he wasn't a _good_ students. At least, when he wasn't bugging his teachers with questions of quantum physics.

"Gazzy," His father called for the young boy's attention as he was setting the food onto the table, and Gazzy grabbed at his share, cocking his head to the side, indicating he was listening. "I got a call from school today." The young boy stopped spooning food onto his plate, glancing up with worry. His dad laughed. "Nothing like that, this time."

"Your school is taking part in an exchange program, with a school all the way out in Colorado." The man explained, and Gazzy kept his full attention on what his father said, this was news to him. "It's a boarding school, and you've been nominated as the school's nominee. An all expense-paid trip to attend for the entire school year." His father mused, clearly proud.

"I've decided you'll be going." Gazzy blinked. Going to a school states away? He looked at his father, would he not be able to see him for an entire year? His face was easily read, and his dad shook his head, explaining. "I'll be able to visit, although I'm sure once you get into the swing of things you'll hardly notice I'm gone." The young boy looked unconvinced.

"Hey," His father reassured, "This is the chance of a lifetime. You know I'll just be a call away, and I think you can really benefit from this. I know things have been difficult since Sherry died, and I think this is a step in the right direction."

"I don't want to go." Gazzy replied adamantly, it might make him sound like a child, but the idea of being away from his father for so long, away from everyone and everything he knew...scared him. "I mean, what about my wings?" Even more important, what was he supposed to do with the six foot pair of wings on his back? It wasn't exactly something he went around showing everyone, they'd flip.

"Someone's been informed of everything, and they'll be sure to look after you." At the mention of his wings, the graying man smiled triumphantly.

"What? What is it?" His father grinned, leaning down and whispering, as though someone else might hear.

"It's supposed to be a secret, but, I've heard, there's someone else down there, with wings too."


	6. Angel

****Revised Version**

**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**

**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**

**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

******Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**

**…**

**Angel**

Curly blonde hair flowed elegantly behind a young child as, feat of feats, she flew unaided through the sky. A pair of bleach white wings kept her aloft, and she sailed in lazy circles, slowly making her way home. The young girl lived with her dad, her mother long since left. She had been so young when the woman had left, she did not have even the faintest memories of her. She did, however, know what she looked like.

Blonde hair, like herself, and startlingly clear, crystal blue eyes. Angel, named after her dazzling wings, had once been told by her father she looked exactly the same as her mother had as a child. It pleased Angel that, although she knew so little of her mother, she bore such a likeness. So that every time she looked in the mirror, she might catch a glimpse of the lady she never knew.

"Angel, I need to talk to you." Her father called as she landed gracefully onto the back porch, catching her attention. They lived outside the city limits so she could fly peacefully, without being wary of watching eyes, which where often unnerving. Occasionally she would find her father at the back door, watching her as she maneuvered in and around the sky. The young blonde often got the sense her father did not appreciate her unique appearance and abilities. In fact, at times she got a feeling of fear, one she knew did not belong to her.

"Is something wrong, daddy?"

"No...no, nothing like that." He replied hesitantly, seemingly unsure how to broach a particular topic. His hand scratched at his chin, covered in a twelve o'clock shadow, indicating whatever he wished to speak about was especially difficult. Angel waited patiently for him to begin, knowing interrupting, no matter what she might say, would do nothing to help.

"Ah, well, Angel, I've been seeing someone for a while now." His hand reached behind his head to cup his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. "A long while, actually." She did not tell him, but Angel had gotten the idea he was dating someone a long time ago, she simply had never mentioned it. He didn't like when she did that. It had been a skill that had only recently developed, being able to pick up senses and at times thoughts that otherwise went unspoken.

"We've recently gotten married, actually." He glanced to his daughter, ensuring she understood what was being said, and was not too upset at hearing the news. Angel had always been very attached to her mother, even though she'd never met her. "We both know you still love your mother, and it's okay to call someone else that, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Angel did not argue, though. She was a child, but not so young as to not understand the situation at hand. She knew her mother and father no longer loved one another, even if she still loved them both. Now her dad loved someone else. Surely they were nice too, right? Even if they weren't her mother, that didn't mean she couldn't at least like them.

"Daddy...?"

"What is it, Angel?"

"Do I...do I have to call her mom?" Her voice stuttered. She could understand her father loving someone else, but she only had one mother. Calling someone else by another's name...did not seem right.

"Sweety, if you don't want to, that's fine. I know you still love your mother, and your mother knows that as well. If it would make you feel better, you can call your step mom Mrs. M, okay? Her name is Valencia Martinez." Slowly Angel nodded.

"Okay then, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Our new house is out in Arizona, it's a nice place, with a lot of rooms, and did I mention Valencia has two daughters?" At this Angel's eyes widened, and flew to her father's.

"You mean–!"?

"Yup, two big sisters. Max and Ella, both of them are really sweet, and the younger one, Ella, I'm sure you'll absolutely love. She's very excited to meet you tomorrow."

"We get to meet everyone tomorrow?"

"Yup, so how about it, kiddo?"

"Okay! I'll go pack my stuff!" With that Angel quickly ran down the hall, taking a left at the first door and dashing into her room. Immediately she pulled out a large suitcase, hurriedly stuffing in clothes, a few stuffed animals – including her favorite, Celeste, which had been a present from her mother, and finally, a picture of her mother. Packing did not take long, her dad had told her she only needed to bring her clothes and a few other things, everything else they would be able to get at their new house.

Once she had finished, she lugged the heavy suitcase into the living room, where her dad relieved her of it, taking it out to the care. By then the sun had already set, and soon Angel was in bed, and soon after, asleep, excited for the coming day.

Tomorrow was bound to be terrific, and she couldn't wait to meet the two who would soon be her sisters. After a moment of thought, Angel drowsily realized her father had mentioned Ella, and how excited she would be, but had said nothing of the older sister, Max. It was an interesting name, Max, not very girly. Angel supposed Max might not be a very girly person in general.

She wondered how they'd react, when they found out her secret.


	7. Moving In

****Revised Version**

**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**

**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**

**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

******Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**

**…**

******Max**

A growl resonated in Max's throat, unheard by most. People did, however, notice her tense posture, as her nails dug into the seat's armrest. As well as the occasional biting remark when a flight attendant came up to her, asking she she was 'alright'. Really, did she _look_ alright?

Who in their right mind was okay with riding in a tin can with wings? It wasn't natural! A thirty six ton scrap of metal should not be over a thousand feet in the air! There was a reason penguins and chickens did not fly. There was a reason birds had hollow bones. Planes simply defied logic, and at some point some greater power would realize this, and right the error that had been overlooked. And she did not want to be in said plan when such an occurrence came into play.

"Max," Her mother tried to soothe her nerves, which were at this point royally shot. "Calm down, sweety. Twelve more minutes and we'll be landing." Key word: 'tried'. Twelve minuets or twelve seconds, a second longer was too much, she wanted off immediately. The winged girl bit back a nasty retort, knowing her mother was sincerely trying to help. But next time, she grumbled to herself, try letting her fly herself to some distant home. Max swore, no one would ever trick her onto one of these metal death traps again. Ever.

The brown eyed girl glanced to her right, where Ella lay in her chair. Sleeping, of all things. She could not even begin to comprehend how the girl managed it. Max knew better than to even try. The moment she shut her eyes, her treacherous mind would conjure every possible malfunction or error, and a scene would play out, one after another. She had no desire to watch herself die a dozen times over. So instead she sat tensely in her seat, waiting and praying for the two hour fight to end quickly. Or at least for the blasted flight attendants to _leave her alone._

Nine grueling minutes passed before a voice came overhead, the pilot, announcing they would be landing shortly. Three minutes later Max was shoving and elbowing her way through those dumb enough to try standing up before she'd cleared the aisle. Throwing open the door, she hardly waited for the exit ramp to completely connect with the plane, jumping the small distance and sighing with relief. Finally on solid ground, the madness was over.

A few minutes passed before her mother and sister, each wearing their own look of disapproval or amusement, stepped off the plane. Her mother handed Max her duffel bag, which in her haste had been left abandoned in the compartment above her seat. She gave a sheepish grin, thanking the woman before the three made their way toward the baggage claim, her mother speaking as they went.

"Really Max, I know how much you dislike planes. But would it really hurt to at least wait on the other people, do you have any idea how many people I apologized to on the way out?" The girl in question scratched the back of her head, not allowing her mother to send her into a guilt trip. Not this time.

"I told you flying was a bad idea, mom." The larger woman sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose you did. I'll never understand you, though."

"No kidding," Ella giggled, looking at her sister, entertained by her latest stunt. "You'd think someone with wings would be totally fine on a plane. But you just spazz out."

"Ella!" Max whisper-shouted. "Ix-nay with the wing-ay." What was she thinking? Talking about her wings in an overcrowded airport terminal? She glared at the passerbys who had turned in their direction, curiosity piqued. No way she was ending up locked away in some freaky science lab all the way out in Death Valley, being poked and prodded by a bunch of whitecoats. Where had that come from? She glared now at her sister, who grinned sheepishly, apologizing in response.

By the time they'd reach their car – a rental that had been dropped off at the airport apparently – Max was so worn out the short car ride home was enough to lull her to sleep. Impressive, considering even on a good day she hated cars as well. She could stand it much better than a plane, though, at least cars had for wheels and were firmly planted on the ground. Unless she was driving of course.

The town they were moving to was not all that big; it was an hour and a half drive from the nearest airport. So by the time they'd reached the new house, Max was well rested and prepared for the oncoming hours of unpacking. Grabbing two boxes from the trunk while her mother and sister started with the lighter things, Max totted the stuff through the door, setting them in the kitchen before deciding to take a quick tour of the house.

It was nice. A lot bigger than her previous house, with a master bedroom and bath on the first floor (yes, there was a second floor) along with the living room, kitchen, pantry, laundry room, and a second bathroom. On the second floor, she quickly realized, there were a whooping five bedrooms. Obviously the room on the first floor would belong to her mom and her new husband, and Max wasted no time claiming her room, a sizable one overlooking the forest at the back end of the house. Noticeably having its own bathroom, although the bathroom connected her room to another, but more than likely it would simply be used for storage, considering its fairly small size.

All was well, and three hours later the Martinez's had successfully moved into their new home.


	8. New Arrivals

****Revised Version**

**Life: A Maximum Ride Story**

**Summary: AU, the Flock was never imprisoned, but that doesn't stop the problems, and the scars, that build up over time. By chance years after birth they all find their way to one another, and finally they aren't alone.**

**Pairings: Fang and Max of course, then whatever I feel like, comment if you have any thoughts on the matter.**

******Dedication: Dedicating this story to FleckedWings90900, her 14 cousins, and the 18 other kids she babysits. Bet some of you are old enough to read this by yourselves now, gratz.**

**…**

******Max**

** The ****first day passed uneventfully into the second. Ella and Max's mother were both strung tight with anticipation as the time for their new family members' arrive drew nearer.**

** "Oh dead," The oldest of the three exclaimed, "It's about time they should be here. Why don't we step outside, shall we?" Ella giddily agreed, quickly falling into step behind her mother as she made her way toward the door. Max stretched on her lounging spot before begrudgingly removing herself from the cushion. Don't get her wrong, meeting the new guys was cool and all, but she had been just about to fall asleep.**

** Sleep was something the dirty blonde never passed up willingly. Those two had better appreciate the fact they had taken precedence over sleep tonight. It would not likely happen again. With only the slightest bit of grumbling Max stepped out onto the porch just as a silver Sedan pulled into the yard.**

**A short while later a man had exited the car, before opening the door for a young girl with bouncing blonde curls. Who was asleep. Max stared.**

** "Smart kid." She finally mumbled, conceding to the knowledge they had likely made just as long a trip today as her mom, Ella, and she had yesterday. The girl was probably worn out. ****Max stood, idly pondering the likelihood that the little gremlin had already overridden Max with her undeniable adorableness. ****She'd have to keep her eyes on this one. ****The doll-like child slowly opened her eyes, blinking, before becoming alert.**

** "Are we here?" She mumbled ****lethargically, her father confirmed the fact, ****rushing to ****set the girl down. ****He wasted no time turning to Valencia, swiftly leaning in for a brief kiss, hugging her slightly, and then turning to Max and Ella.**

** "****It's been a while, hasn't it?" ****He commented lightheartedly, and Ella replied eagerly, welcoming the man from his trip, and asking this and that. Attention soon turned to the young angel standing a ways behind her father. ****Although her mother nor sister appeared to notice, Max took note of the relation between father and daughter. ****How he had set her down as soon as she had woken up, and the unusual distance between the two now. ****There was something off about it.**

**They did not appear ****particularly snobbish individually, so Max could not see personality caus****ing**** the ****strangeness about their relationship****. ****As she watched the young girl silently, how she was placed strategically behind her father, hiding. ****The problem was definitely with the father, the brown eyed girl decided, ****and a moment later, she puzzled it out. ****It was fear.**

**What's-his-name, David, wasn't it? He was actually afraid of his daughter, Max realized. ****It was barely there, but unquestionable nonetheless. ****Although, she reconsidered, afraid might not be the best word choice, it was more...uneasiness that radiated from the guy. ****How lame, she decided. ****Clearly there was something wrong with this guy, to have such feelings toward their own child, who was hardly old enough to do much more than throw a tantrum.**

**Somehow Max had managed to catch the little girl's attention, she realized. The little girl, Angel, looked at her with curiosity, as though she were trying to puzzle out something she could not understand either. ****Oh, Max thought. Angel was probably wondering why she had yet to introduce herself, or at the least come forward to say hello; instead opting for looking back and forth between the two new arrivals instead. ****Yup, she was a wiz at the whole first impressions thing.**

** "****Uh...hey." Max acknowledge, managing to jump in right on time as her mother finished the introductions. "****Nice to meet ya, I guess." The last part she muttered. ****Her mother still managed to hear, and sent a sharp look her way.**

** "****Max, dear. Why don't you take Angel upstairs and show her to her room? I'm sure she's very tired after the long flight." ****Her mother suggested, and Max shrugged her ****consent.****Walking over to the little girl, she kindly relieved the kid of her suitcase, and Max was startled by its weight. ****Sure, it was no problem for her, but how had a six year old been able to manage this on her own?**

** "Seven."**

** "Huh?" Max turned to the blonde headed child, taken by surprise. Had she just–**

** "I, I'm seven," Angel quickly supplied, her manner growing nervous, "how old are you, Max, right?"**

** "****Yeah," She blinked, before mentally shaking her head at her stupidity. For a moment there it had almost seemed as if Angel had been responding to her thoughts, but that was ludicrous. "Yeah, I'm seventeen." ****Together they walked the rest of the way, up the stairs, into the hall, and to the first door on the right.**

** "****Your stuff had already been moved into this room, and I unpacked most of it for you." Max too a moment to explain, hoping she might at least set a friendly relation between herself and her new little sister. It would be awful if it turned into the sort of situation where her little sister started ratting her out on everything she did. Max shivered at the prospect. "****Everything look alright to you?"**

** "****Yes, thank you." Angel had replied, after giving the smallest of glances. ****Max couldn't believe the little girl's behavior. At her age, both she and Ella had been major pains in their mom's ****_neck_****.. Yet this girl seemed so calm and reserved, as though only trying to please ****those around her.**

** "****Uh, well, if you're sure then. I'll be down the hall." Max gestured down the hall, to her room in the far corner. "****Let me know if you need help with anything, kay?" ****Angel stared at her for a few moments, ****attempting to discern whether the older girl were being sincere, or merely being polite. After a few seconds, a small smile crept onto the little girl's face.**

** "Kay."**


End file.
